


Kara Thrace's Very Special Baby Shower

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: fluff_friday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-23
Updated: 2009-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby shower was all Laura Roslin's idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kara Thrace's Very Special Baby Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: post-4.10 AU  
> A/N: This is from the space epic AU where Earth has been made habitable, Kara's gone back to Anders, Laura Roslin and Bill Adama built that cabin, and the Cylon alliance all worked out. It's absolute fluff for [**dashakay**](http://dashakay.livejournal.com/) and [**fluff_friday**](http://community.livejournal.com/fluff_friday/). Don't expect it to make sense in any canon timeline.  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No infringement is intended and no profit is made from this.

The baby shower was all Laura Roslin's idea. Kara had been skeptical from the beginning.

"All of my friends are military," she'd pointed out. "We don't really sit around and giggle over baby things."

"We'll see," Laura had said mildly, and set the whole thing up. So here they all were, sitting in Laura Roslin's living room: Racetrack and Seelix and Athena with her girls and Kacey with her mother Julia and Caprica Six and a very cranky looking Tory. Oddly enough, it was going well.

"You know, I didn't see much of Hera when she was an infant," Athena said, baby Rhea on her shoulder. Laura winced slightly, passing around glasses of water. "Rhea, though, has been a little angel. She's good-natured like her daddy."

"Helo changes diapers?" Racetrack asked, looking more comfortable than most of them in her civilian clothes.

Athena scoffed. "Of course he does. He takes orders pretty well by now."

"I wish I could find one of those," Racetrack muttered.

"Keep looking," Seelix advised. "I mean, there's still a couple of thousand men to try, right?"

Racetrack rolled her eyes. "Maybe I'll go Cylon. Since they salvaged the planet for us and all. Might as well put out. Kids would be pretty hardy, I guess."

"I recommend the Simons," Tory said. She still looked sour, but she wasn't clutching the fabric of her skirt anymore. Kara wasn't quite sure why Laura had invited Tory, but Tory had brought some baby clothes along, so that was nice. "The Dorals and the Leobens aren't really worth dealing with. Only a few escaped the Cavils, though, so I'd act fast."

"Thanks for the advice," Racetrack said. "Too bad you guys can't duplicate Anders. Now that would be popular."

"There's only one and he's changing my kid's diapers, thanks," Kara said.

Seelix sighed. "So much for technology."

"Oh, cloning him would be extremely bad for genetic diversity," Caprica said earnestly. "With such a limited pool, you're really better off having several children by different men. With the survival of the human race at stake, monogamy isn't practical or optimal."

"Good to know," Racetrack said. "See, Kara, for the good of humanity, you should loan him out."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Why don't you ask Caprica if you can borrow Saul, at that point?"

Racetrack made a face as Caprica bristled. "He's not available."

"How is Adam?" Laura broke in.

Caprica's eyes lit up. "Oh, he's wonderful. Such a sweet and intelligent child."

"Must not take after his father," Kara quipped. "Kidding. Saul's a good man."

"Frankly, I was surprised by how self-oriented babies are, and how capable," Caprica said. "We don't have any infants of our own among the Seven."

"Your own kids are always the most precocious," Athena said wryly.

"Sometimes even when they're not your own," Julia said, as Kacey dashed into the room from the front yard.

"Look, Kara, I brought you a flower," Kacey said, breathless, leaning against Kara's shoulder and dropping a flower in her lap.

"We'll hope I like mine just as much," Kara said, giving Kacey a quick hug before Kacey went tearing off again.

"I'd give you our crib if we weren't using it," Athena said. "Sorry about that. Check the timings next time."

"Nah, Tyrol's giving me Nicky's," Kara said. "No big deal. Anyway, this is a one-off."

Laura smiled. "We'll see about that."

"No way," Kara said. "I can't fly! I can't drink! I can't smoke! Nothing doing. One is all he gets."

"What if he makes those big boo-boo eyes?" Racetrack asked, tucking her hands under her chin and demonstrating. "Oh, baby, we need some more babies."

"Are you sure you don't want to lend him around?" Seelix asked. "Because we could make a list."

"He's an obliging guy," Tory said, looking out the window. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Gods, marry your own husbands and auction them off," Kara said. "This one's mine. I dragged him off Caprica fair and square."

"All right!" Laura clapped her hands. "It's time for a game. I have this lovely ball of string here" - she held it up for their perusal - "and what we'll do is pull off a piece that we think will fit around Kara's belly, and whoever's closest wins."

Racetrack sized Kara up with a critical eye, accepting the ball of string from Laura and measuring out a piece between her hands. "Not bad. I'd say Kara-and-a-half compared to normal, Kara-and-three-quarters. Do we have to account for the boobs, too? Those are getting monstrous."

"I don't like this game," Kara said, but everyone else was laughing.

Caprica won and seemed quite startled, accepting her prize of a potted flower with a pleased little grin. There were cookies and tea while Kara unwrapped the various little bundles of baby things people had bargained for or salvaged. Seelix had gotten the knuckledraggers to weld together some little Viper models and Kacey solemnly presented Kara with her own old favorite stuffed toy. "It's just a baby thing," she said sheepishly, and Kara hugged her again. Julia and Athena told stories about labor while everyone else squirmed and it wasn't so awkward after all.

"Well," said Laura, dusting off her hands after everyone had left. "That wasn't so bad."

Kara stretched out on the couch with a groan. "Even badass military women are baby-crazy at the end of the world. Who knew?"

"Ah," said Laura, "but now it's the beginning of the world. Be fruitful and multiply."

Kara snorted. "Sam would be a popular man. Hell, I'm sure there are a few pre-menopausal women willing to tote around some Admiral babies. I mean, if Saul can spawn, I'm sure the old man could sire a couple more kids."

"Yes, but _I_ am not willing for that to happen," Laura said. "Let's not mention it to him."

"Deal," Kara said, yawning. "Gods. Is it naptime?"

"Absolutely," Laura said. "There's a blanket on the bed in the guest room if you want to sleep there."

"Wake me up when Sam comes," Kara said, struggling up. "So I can laugh at him."

"That's my girl," Laura said fondly.

Kara paused on her way down the hall. "It's funny how life turns out. I mean, I tried to shoot you once. I cold-cocked Sammy. I disobeyed the old man. I pissed off Lee. By rights, you should all hate me."

"For family, you break the rules," Laura said. "Go sleep. That baby's already wearing you out."

Kara smiled, her face glowing in the afternoon light. "Thanks."

"Shoo," Laura said, but she was smiling too.


End file.
